Thanksgiving
by ihadadate
Summary: Steve and Jo celebrate their first Thanksgiving together as a family. Misty isn't sure about her father celebrating with her. Gen just wants to eat the food. Part 2 of Avengers: Next Generation


"So what are you going to do for Thanksgiving break?" Misty asked Jo and Gen. It was near the end of the day and the study hall teacher allowed her class to move around and talk. The three girls were sitting at the table where Jo and another boy they knew sat. (That boy was currently talking to another friend of theirs at the table behind Jo's seat.)

"I-I'm going to spend t-time with my pops," Jo answered. "I might go see my ma and my brother and his family. I-I've been dying to meet them!"

The girls knew that Jo had a…different family than them. They were sure that Jo was the only person in the world whose younger siblings were roughly sixty years older than their older sister. And who else had a ninety-something year old mother when they were fifteen? It was Jo.

"I'm spending it with my mom and Erik," Gen offered. "I can't wait to eat!"

Jo laughed. "I'm w-with you there, G-G-Genevieve."

"My name is _Gen_, Jo," Gen bantered.

"That's nice," Misty ignored it. "I'm spending it with my mom and dad as usual. That is, if we _are_ going to spend time together."

"Oh, Misty, I-I'm sure you will! I-I may not like you father very much, but I-I think he has changed since M-Manhattan," Jo offered. She scrunched her nose as she thought about Tony's mental health lately. "Well, if not, you still have your m-m-ma!"

Jo stuttered a lot, Misty noticed. She thought that her older friend might have a speech issue, but she never brought it up.

"Besides, you could always hang out with _Jackson_," Gen grinned mischievously. Jo giggled along with Gen.

"O-Oh yeah, Jackson," Jo smiled. "I think he's a c-cute boy, but you're too y-young to date."

"Says the one who likes his _friend_." Misty shot back. Jo blushed.

"W-What? I-I-I do not! I don't like _him_," Jo whispered across the table harshly.

Misty grinned. Gen gave Jo a disbelieved look.

"Jo, we all know that you and that James kid are meant to be, just accept it!" Gen cried. "You're the good girl; he's the bad boy—"

"J-Just because he dyes h-his hair a lot a-and wears his t-trashy clothing?" Jo asked.

"What about my trashy clothing, sweetheart?"

Speaking of the devil, their friend James (also known as Jamie) had leaned his chair over to their table, grinning at Jo. Meanwhile Jackson (Jamie's best friend and Misty's crush) was silently laughing at them with a couple of their other friends from that class.

"N-N-Nothing, James. Go away," Jo blushed, pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"You look pretty today," was all Jamie said before going back to talking to Jackson. Jo's face was so red she looked like a tomato.

"But I think he likes you _way_ more," Misty assured.

If it was even possible, Jo was turning redder. "S-Shut up, Stark."

"Make me, Rogers," Misty grinned.

"Shut up the both of you. You all act like your dads," Gen groaned before shoving something into her mouth.

"Like you have room to talk, Foster."

* * *

Misty was bored.

Usually she hung out with Jo and her dad because she went to school in DC with Jo and Gen during the school year. During the holidays is when she went to Malibu or wherever her dad decided to be at the time.

Misty was bored. Jo was in DC with her dad. Gen was…wherever her mom was at last. Was it Florida? Misty decided she would check later.

"Miss. Stark, I believe someone is on the line for you," JARVIS's voice rang out in Misty's room.

"Who is it?" Misty asked as she got up from bed. But when she saw the face she answered the call almost immediately.

"Jackson! Hey, how are you?" Misty shouted as she tried to shimmy into her jeans, falling to the floor in the process. "Oof!"

"I'm doing great. Are you alright?" Misty heard Jackson's voice.

"Yeah, I just fell. JARVIS, transport him to my phone!" Misty ordered as she picked up the phone. She placed it to her ear. "How are you? Why are you calling?"

"I was just calling to say Happy Thanksgiving. I fucking hate it here," Misty could hear Jackson frowning. "I'm at my stepdad's."

"Oh, that sucks. My dad is down in his workshop again. My mom is cooking, I think? Rhodey is coming by later, I hope."

Jackson laughed. "That's great, Misty. How's Jo and Gen?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to them yet today. I know Jo is with her dad and Gen is with her mom and her grandpa. Did you talk to Jamie?"

"He hasn't answered any of my texts right. I think he's still sleeping. I bet you that he's dreaming about Jo."

Misty cackled about the thought of Jo being in Jamie's dreams. "Jo would be mortified if she knew! No scratch that, imagine her dad. He would be _furious_."

Jackson thought about it for a moment before he started to wheeze. He's seen Jo's father before and that man was huge. He knew from the descriptions about him that he was very protective of her. All of their friends agreed that he would probably lock Jo away in a tower like a princess.

"We're so weird," Jackson commented.

"Totally," Misty agreed.

* * *

Gen was helping her mom prepare dinner. Erik and his family along with Darcy were all going to eat with the Foster women.

"Mom, don't do this to me_please_. All of this food is killing me! I want to eat now!"

Jane laughed at her daughter. "Gen, you have to wait until the others get here."

"This is so unfair!"

"What's so unfair?" Darcy walked into the kitchen.

"I have to _wait_ to eat! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, kid."

"Have you met Jo and her dad? They eat a _lot_."

"They have a high metabolism," Jane reminded her daughter.

"So do I!" Gen cried.

* * *

"I-I'm glad I can spend T-Thanksgiving with y-you, dad," Jo told her father as she helped set up the table.

"So am I," Steve admitted. "I get to spend the holiday with my daughter. This is our very first holiday together."

"W-What about Halloween?" Jo asked.

"You were with your friends," Steve pointed out. "You were an "ex-bride" while Gen was a vampire and Misty was…what was she again?"

"A cute and h-h-huggable monster," Jo remembered. "But we did b-buy a bunch of candy a-and we sat on the couch all day while w-we watched classic scary m-movies. That was a lot of fun. You got scared a few times and it was f-f-funny."

"I'm glad you find me being scared humorous," Steve said as they both sat down. Steve had prepared all of this food for them while Jo went to go visit Peggy earlier that day. "How was your mother?"

Jo shrugged. "S-She was fine, I guess. She was happy to s-see me. I-I guess she doesn't get a l-lot of visits f-from S-Stevie or Mary. A-Are you gonna go visit her s-soon?"

Steve thought about it. "I'm not sure yet."

"Please do," Jo requested. "I-I'm sure m-ma would appreciate it v-very much."

Steve pondered on the thought. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Where's Tony?" Misty's grandmother asked. Misty was about to answer before her mother entered the room.

"Misty, where's your father?" Pepper asked her daughter.

"I don't know!" Misty exclaimed.

Rhodey sighed. "He's still probably in his shop. Typical."

"JARVIS, please tell Tony it's time to eat," Pepper asked the AI politely.

"Of course, Ms. Potts," JARVIS replied.

Five minutes later Tony came running into the dining area.

"Alright I'm here, let's eat!"

* * *

Gen had to wait _forever_ for _everything_. She woke up at eight-thirty in the morning, helping her mother prepare for the Thanksgiving meal. She had to be tortured by the smell of food for about four hours and the thought since the start of break for this.

After they had all said what they were thankful for Jane said to her daughter, "Alright Gen, you can pig out now."

Gen had about three or four plates filled with food before she took a nap. Then she had a couple more plates later.

* * *

Steve and Jo sat at the dinner table in their apartment with the food and silverware set out. They joined hands and prayed.

"What are you thankful for, Josephine?" Steve asked his daughter.

Jo thought about it for a moment. "I-I'm thankful for…my friends. M-Misty, Gen, Robbie, Jackson…a-all of them. I'm thankful f-for my family, too. I'm glad to have m-ma, her husband, m-my siblings and t-t-their family, for Sharon, and you. I-I'm glad I have you, dad."

Steve smiled at his daughter. "I'm glad to have you too, Jo. I'm thankful for you."

* * *

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Wash your hands before you eat!"


End file.
